The present invention disclosed herein relates to a substrate treating apparatus, and more particularly, to a method for controlling a speed of a transfer unit that treats a substrate such as a wafer used for manufacturing a semiconductor device or a glass substrate used for manufacturing a flat panel display device.
A series of processes including a process of forming a resist layer on a substrate, a process of exposing the resist layer by using a photomask, and a process of developing the exposed resist layer to form a desired pattern is performed as one of processes for manufacturing semiconductor devices or flat panel displays. The above-described treating process may be performed by using equipment in which an exposure device is connected to a coating/developing device for applying/developing a resist solution.
In general, such substrate treating equipment includes a load port, an index module, a buffer module, and a process module. A transfer robot for transferring a substrate into the other module or into each of chambers within the same module is provided in each of the modules.
The transfer robot always consumes energy for equipment productivity to be maximized. Thus, the transfer robot may operate at full speed and with parameters adequate for the full speed thereof. This is the same even in case of where the throughput to be treated in the equipment decreases. As a result, since the transfer robot operates adequate for the maximum throughput even though the throughput to be treated in the equipment decreases, unnecessary energy may be consumed always.